Working at the Bakery
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: [YAOI, MaruJi] Miss Hikari works at the bakery. Marui gets a kiss. Everything is just... CRAZY.


Working at the Bakery

* * *

Miss Hikari never gave up, nope, never. She was trying hard to get a teaching job at Rokkaku, Yamabuki, and Seigaku, but they all said that Hyoutei and Rikkaidai are in need of teachers than them. So, Miss Hikari only had two, no, three choices, one, teach at Rikkai and face Niou. Two, teach at Hyoutei and face Gakuto, or three, be a baker at mother's bakery. Wait, the fourth choice! Almost forgot, be a hobo. Which she is _definitely not_ going to follow.

Miss Hikari sighed. Better work at the bakery until she gets a teaching job at Yamabuki. She didn't want to go broke...

The bell of the door rang. She smiled cheerfully. "How may I help you?"

The boy, red head, about 14 or 15, said, "Uh, can I have the cake to the right, yeah, that one. Thanks." When he finally looked up, he gasped, "...Hey, aren't you my old teacher? What was it again? Miss Safari?"

She thought for a moment. "Ah! I remember you! You're Marui Bunta-kun!" She smiled. "My name is Miss HIKARI."

"Whatever Miss Farty..." Marui mumbled as took his bag and left.

The bell rang again a few minutes later.

She smiled again. "How may I help you?"

The boy, about the same age as Marui, blond-ish hair, was gasping for breath. "H-have you seen a red or pink headed boy? He likes cake, usually chooses order 19, and is REALLY cute and/or hot." He asked.

"...Oh! You mean Marui-kun!"

His eyes narrowed. "Who are you and why do you know Marui-kun?" He gasped. "No! Did he ever date you? If you did... I'M SO JEALOUS OF YOU!! But... but it's so COOL!"

"Ah, no, I used to be his teacher, Miss Hikari." She answered.

"Haven't I heard of you before?" The boy thought for a moment. He gasped again and pointed to her, "COOL!!! YOU'RE THAT MISS HIKARI THAT TAUGHT US ABOUT MICROSCOPES!!!" He practically screamed.

Miss Hikari had to cover her ears. "Ummm... Akutagawa Jiroh-kun?"

"YES! YOU REMEMBER ME!! YAY!" He cheered. "NOW HAVE YOU SEEN MARUI-KUN?! NE? NE? NE???"

"He was here a moment ago and then he took a left after leaving the store." She replied quickly hoping that Jiroh would leave soon.

"THANKS!" He threw her a tip for no reason. "I should tell Gakkun about this place!" He exclaimed as he got out. When he started calling Gakuto, _Gakkun_, we will never know.

Miss Hikari sighed. Why were all the kids she taught coming to the store?

About Three Hours Later...

Miss Hikari was going to fall asleep! When is something exciting going to happen?

"Gosh, I'm coming, ok Marui?" A very familiar voice cried from outside.

"Sheesh, when did Marui-senpai get to nice to us and treat us to cake?" Another said. This one Miss Hikari couldn't identify.

"I'm not a sweets fan either..." The first one said.

"I have a surprise for you all!" The one who sounded like Marui exclaimed. "I saw her this morning!"

Gasps were heard. "Marui(-senpai) has a girlfriend!" The two said in a sing song voice.

"I DO NOT! NOW GET IN THERE!" He shouted.

The door opened. "Hi Miss Hikari! I found Niou and Akaya!" Marui said.

Miss Hikari secretly groaned. NOT NIOU! PLEASE NOT NIOU _MASAHARU_! Maybe it's Niou... Niou... SOMETHING BESIDES MASAHARU!

"Eh? It's Miss Safari!" She heard Niou call out.

Miss Hikari wanted to just MELT away. HER NAME ISN'T SAFARI!!!

"No, no, it's Miss McFarty!" Marui corrected.

"..."

"Really? Wait, isn't it Miss UnPretty?"

"..."

"NO! It's Miss Tardy!" Marui shouted.

"WHO ARE WE TALKING ABOUT?!?!" Kirihara, the youngest, shouted.

"Hello, may I help you?" Miss Hikari asked emotionlessly.

"Miss Calamari, can I have a table and order 19?" Marui asked.

She nodded. "But my name is Miss HIKARI."

Niou muttered under his breath, "Oh like it's important..."

Miss Hikari secretly glared, but as they say, the costumer is always right... stupid saying.

The door opened again. "Eh, Miss Hikari again? That old bag?" She heard a really annoying and familiar voice ask.

"YEAH! AND THE MOST AWESOME-EST THING IS THAT MARUI-KUN JUST WENT IN!" She heard Jiroh shout.

By that time, she was already done with her order from Marui.

She sighed and smiled. "How may I help you?" She asked the newcomers.

"...MARUI-KUN IS RIGHT THERE!!" Jiroh jumped enthusiastically. "OH! OH! I WANNA SIT THERE! I WANNA SIT THERE!"

Gakuto shrugged. "I really don't care."

The two sat down at the table NEXT to Marui. Miss Hikari sighed again.

She walked up to the two and asked, "How may I help you?" while trying to smile, really, it was THAT hard to even TRY to smile.

"I WANT CHEESECAKE PLEASE!" Jiroh exclaimed.

"Hmm... I want... no... chee--... no... chocolate? No..." Gakuto thought for a while. "OH! I want an Alien monster hot fudge sundae with extra elephant!"

"..."

"Is that even a cake flavor?" Niou uttered under his breath.

"HEY! DON'T QUESTION MY TASTES!"

"You eat elephant?" Kirihara asked. "Wow."

Marui took a bite out of his cake. "Whatever, my cake is better than ANYTHING."

Jiroh snuck away and took a seat next to Marui. "Ne, ne, can I have a bite?"

Marui just looked at him and resumed eating his cake.

Jiroh pouted. He pulled Marui and just kissed him, leaving Marui almost CHOKING on his cake.

Everyone stared, even the fighting Niou and Gakuto. Yes, Miss Hikari too.

"..." Everyone was silent.

After Jiroh pulled away. Marui was just coughing up cake.

"I got my cake, Miss Hikari!" He said cheerfully.

"..."

"Wow." Niou said. "That was kinda..."

"Hot!" Kirihara exclaimed while people were giving him weird looks. "Uh... I mean, weird!"

Miss Hikari stared for a while and then exclaimed. "Oh my god!!! THAT WAS SO CUTE!!" She squealed.

"..." Everyone was silent again. Well, they sure weren't expecting THAT.

Miss Hikari tried to pull herself together. "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!!! I GOTTA TELL AKARI ABOUT THIS!! SORRY MOM, BUT I'M QUITTING!" She threw her apron and ran out the door.

"Well, you made Miss Hikari mental. You must be very happy." Niou commented.

Marui finally swallowed his cake... and fainted.

"THAT WAS CUTE!" Miss Hikari shouted.

* * *

"Kukuku, thank you Akutagawa-san..." Inui chuckled evilly. "You helped my data." He scribbled his notes down.

"Sadaharu, you should thank me for calling Akutagawa-san." Renji said.

Inui sighed. "Fine, _thank you Renji_." He said emotionlessly.

"You're welcome guys!" Jiroh cried. "I got to kiss Marui-kun!!"

So everyone was happy right?

NO!

_"We have special news today that a woman, about the age of 27, brown hair, blue eyes. Also known as Hikari got sent to the mental institute because she was almost addicted to yaoi, or shonen ai." _The TV announcer reported. _"Studies show that 90 out of 100 people became yaoi fans. We are not sure why, but our top scientist are studying. Tune in next time for more info._"

"I'M NOT MENTAL!!! IT WAS SO CUTE AND HOT AT THE SAME TIME!!! KYAAA!!!" Miss Hikari shouted.

Fin.


End file.
